Goku's day of Smartness
by Yahiko
Summary: Goku is Smart!?!?
1. The incident

**Disclaimer** I do not own DragonBall Z in anyway.

**Notes** This is my first attempt at fanfiction, no flames please. Only positive comments. ^_ ^

Goku's day of Smartness

It was a normal day at the Son residence,

"Chi Chi, I'm hungry, I can't wait for Gohan to come!" Whined Goku

"You better wait Goku" Said Chi Chi, whipping out her frying pan of wonder, Goku's eyes opened to an unnatural size,

"Actually," Said Goku nervously, "I think I can wait a little while longer.."

"Good" Said Chi Chi with a reproving nod. Suddenly,

"Hey Kakarott, get your butt down here so I can kick it into next week!" Goku's eyes misted up,

"Vegeta, I..I.."

"What?!?!"

"I haven't eaten yet" Vegeta facevaulted and left muttering things about Saiya-Jin pride.

"Kassan, Tousan I home!" Gohan yelled as he entered,

"Yesss!!!!!" Said Goku as he lunged at the food, only to miss the table and hit the wall.

"Goku!" Yelled Chi Chi as she dashed by her husband's side looking for anything wrong, "Goku, is there anything wrong?" Goku groaned,

"I think I fractured my collar bone, but it will be fine if I applied an ice pack and stabilize it for at least 48 hours."

"WHAT!?!?" Screamed Chi Chi

"I think I fractured my collar bone, but it will be fine if I applied an ice pack and stabilize it for at least 48 hours." Repeated Goku. Chi Chi fainted and Gohan just stood there, mouth hangin open

** You know, says Goku, you shouldn't use the term 'hangin' because it will bring down your grade and only make you more apt to use it in your essays and such. **

When Chi Chi didn't wake up, Gou took her to their room and applied an ice pack on her head then flew over to Capsule Corps to see if Vegeta could spar.

"Hey Kakarott, finally you came, I thought you would never come"

"Vegeta, please don't call me Kakarott, I dislike the term. It reminds me of a certain vegetable that I like to eat and it would be rather hard to explain to someone that I ate myself because of my name." Vegeta fainted at Goku saying something smart and when he didn't awake, Goku picked him up and took him inside to Bulma.

"Bulma, Vegeta fainted, he will be fine, but to be on the safe side, I think that you should put him in bed for at least a day, give him lots of liquid and he might have a slight headache when he awakes." Said Goku

"Wha…what?" Stuttered Bulma, Goku decided not repeat himself in case that Bulma might also faint

"Nothing, I said nothing" sighed Goku.

What will happen next? I will write the next part if I get 5+ reviews. Bwhahahahahaha!


	2. Hanging

** Disclaimer: Me no own DragonBall Z or SailorMoon**

Goku's day of Smartness – Part 2 of 3

Goku decided to eat after he left Bulma, so he went to the nearest restaurant, which just happened to be the one he was noted for,

"HELLO SON GOKU, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

Asked the waiter slowly and clearly,

"There is no need to talk that slow Sir, I'll just have my usual; Everything"

Replied Goku. The waiter was stunned, in all the years of serving Goku, he had never, _ever_, heard him say something smart. It was, there was no other word to call it, Scary. The waiter wondered if Goku was abducted by aliens or something, but this was definitely NOT Son Goku. The waiter stood there pondering until he heard a THUD, he turned to see what it was and realized that he stood there thing for so long, that Goku had passed out from hunger. 'Now that was strange' pondered the waiter once again thinking 'The Goku that I know would have complained that he was not eating, or he would have eaten the table or take food from other peoples' plates. But he would never,_ ever_, sit there politely waiting to be served.

The waiter stood there thinking for so long, that when he remembered that Goku had passed out, it was nighttime. The waiter glanced at the table and saw that Goku saw still knocked out and his stomach was making sounds like an earthquake.

"Opps I better get Goku to the hospital" Said the waiter and called for the ambulance.

**The Next Day**

Goku aroused to the smell of disinfectant, he glanced around, suddenly his eyes popped open wide. It was his worst enemy, the invincible warrior that there was millions of. Yes, it was a needle, Goku let out a horrible shout and flew outside leaving a Goku Shaped hole in the wall. Goku flew until he was on the other side of Japan, Goku was getting tired so he stopped,

"Get outta my way! A girl in a red warrior's fuku shouted,

"You should not use the term 'outta' because….." Started Goku

"I don't care! MOVE!"

Then Goku saw what the girl in the fuku was talking about, Goku smirked and shot a KI blast at the monster and flew off,

"Did you see that hunk? He killed that Negamonster with one shot! You know, he kinda reminds me of my old boyfriend!"

"You should not use the term 'kinda'," shouted a voice from the distance, "it will make you more apt to use it!"

By now Goku was getting hungry, so he headed back to his house in Black Forest. Fifty miles from his house, Goku could smell the aroma of Chi Chi's cooking,

"Chi Chi! I'm HOME!!!!" Yelled Goku as he flew through the side wall leaving yet another Goku Shaped hole in a wall. Goku jumped up, shook his head and lunged for the food, only to miss the table and hit the wall.

"Goku, Goku wake up!" Yelled Chi Chi

But Goku didn't wake up,

"Freezer is back"

Nothing

"Vegeta wants to spar"

Still nothing

"Dinner"

Nothing, Chi Chi was getting very worried, that last remark usually worked, she tried once more,

"We're going to the Doctor's to get your Needle"

**What will happen next? Will Goku awake? If he does will he be smart or his usual self? Stay tuned.**


	3. Back, Vegeta's Adventure

Goku's day of Smartness – Part III

** I don't own DragonBall Z, this fic is also a kind of my next fic, so two fics in one!

I also took some material out of Kenen and Kel, so I don't own that either. The characters might also act different ^-^**

Slowly Goku opened his eyes,

"Chi Chi, I…."

"Yes Goku?"

"I….I"

"Geez Goku say it already!"

"I'm HUNGRY!!"

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Chi Chi was relieved, her Goku was back _and_ he wasn't smart.

"I'm gonna see what Vegeta is up to K?" Said Goku as he finished inhaling the contents in the fridge, pantry cupboard, emergency stores and the garden,

"But Goku, it's 3:00am, he'll be asleep"

"Nah, I always sneak out around this time to spar" replied Goku

"You what? Why you little….." Started Chi Chi, but Goku had already left, so there was no point of going on.

**At CC**

Goku and Vegeta are outside Bulma's window, Goku knows that Vegeta likes Bulma, so he decides to help him Goku said to Vegeta,

"Girls like that romance stuff, so use a ladder and climb up to the window."

At first Vegeta grumbled, but in the end agreed. 

So at the present with Vegeta on a ladder outside Bulma's window, Vegeta tapped on the window,

"Woman wake up," he said

Nothing, he tapped again, still nothing, so Vegeta pushed the window, but he lost his balance on the ladder and fell inside. Bulma woke up,

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" She asked

"I need to tell you something" Vegeta replied, they sat on the window ledge (inside btw)

"Vegeta, I'm bored" Said Goku

"Kakarott I told you to stay down there!" snapped Vegeta,

"Oh OK then" replied Goku as he climbed back down,

"Be quiet guys my Kassan might come in" hissed Bulma

"Silent woman, I need to inform you of something…."

"Vegeta, I'm hungry" interrupted Goku again,

"What did I tell you Kakarott? Stay down there!" growled Vegeta who was getting annoyed,

"Oh yeah, Yamcha's comin"

"I don't care Kakarott, get lost!"

Vegeta turned to Bulma, then realized what Goku said,

"Did Kakarott just say 'Yamcha's coming'?"

Bulma nodded,

"Kakarott, we have to hide!" Said Vegeta, as he pulled Goku through the open window. 

Goku grabbed the ladder as he came inside and Bulma, Vegeta and Goku looked for a place to hide. Vegeta went into Bulma closet, Goku shoved the ladder on Bulma's bed and put the blanket over it and jumped into a pile of soft toys, covered himself up to his head and grinned obviously trying to look like a soft toy. Mean while Yamcha came through the window and walked towards Bulma,

"Bulma, darling, I'm so sorry I stood you up today, I had some…er…work to deal with."

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, when,

"Bulma, are you OK in there?"

Bulma's parents had woken up,

"Quick Yamcha hide!" said Bulma,

"I'll hide in the closet"

"No!!" Bulma tried to stop him, but it was too late, Yamcha jumped in the closet just as Bulma's parents came in the door.

**Meanwhile in the closet**

"Vegeta?!! What are you doing in Bulma's closet?!" demanded Yamcha,

"What's the dilly, filly?" said Vegeta

"Um well….Bulma's got some nice clothes hasn't she? Oh yeah, look at this one" said Vegeta fingering the clothes,

"Vegeta….."

**In Bulma's bedroom**

"Why are you sleeping with a ladder Bulma?" asked Mrs. Briefs,

"What's going on in he….." Dr Briefs never finished his sentence because the closet door opened and Yamcha and Vegeta fell out.

"How'd I get in Bulma's closet? Man I gotta get out, yeah I gotta go, must go" Vegeta stuttered as he climbed out the window really fast, everybody stared at Yamcha waiting for an answer, suddenly Goku jumped up sending soft toys everywhere,

"I'm a big toy, I'm sad because no one will play with my any more, I'm going"

With that Goku did a bellyflop out the open window. Everybody stared and when they turned back to Yamcha he was gone.

"Wonder what that was about huh?" said Bulma nervously,

"Any ways I'm tried, night night"

Bulma jumped into her bed and fell asleep, Dr Briefs shrugged, took the ladder, put it away and went back to bed. Mrs. Briefs starred at her daughter and said to herself,

"We HAVE to get Bulma a decent boyfriend, what does she see in that ladder?" After awhile Mrs. Briefs too went to bed.

Fine

**So what did you think? More later!**


End file.
